This is just wrong!
by Nezuneko Makoto
Summary: Shonen- Ai. Again! Shindou Takuto X Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke X Kirino Ranmaru/ Tsurugi Kyousuke X Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto X Kirino Ranmaru. This is about them. False couple. Kirino let Shindou go out with Tenma, then they both became a lover. Tsurugi doesn't please about the relationship. Now, Kirino regret convinced the one he love to confessed.
1. Chapter 1

**Shindou X Tenma , Kyousuke X Kirino**

**Kyousuke X Tenma , Shindou x Kirino**

**This is about them.**

**Warning Shonen-Ai. **

**Don't like,don't read.**

**Other, enjoy~~~**

* * *

The usual evening at Raimon Jr High school, the school already empty only the soccer club teams left there. They already finish their practice. All the member finish dress up their school uniform. They all say goodbye to each other and get back to each other home.

"Tenma, wait. Do you like to come over to my house today? We can have a diner ." Shindou asked Tenma.

" S..Sure, Why not?" Tenma agreed shyly.

They talked to each other on the way home. And holding hand.

For the first starter, Shindou asked Tenma to go out with him. Since then they both become a couple.

But there were people watching them together. It's Kirino Ranmaru and Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Kirino felt he was the idiot telling Shindou to confess his feeling towards Tenma. Actually he didn't think Tenma will accept Shindou feeling. He love that guy, why he is so stupid not to stop that thing happen between them. He really regret it.

"**Haaahhh**… Why I am so stupid." Kirino mumbled and sighed.

Tsurugi watch his senior attitude different and he know this is related to the new relationship Shidou and Tenma. The truth is he also doesn't please about the relationship between Shindou and Tenma. He love Tenma, but it's was to late Tenma is belong to another guy. He felt stupid not to move faster than Shindou, his senior. He cannot accept this cause he want Tenma. He love Tenma.

"Kirino-**senpai**, do you have time?" Tsurugi suddenly asked.

"Yeah, what is it? Tsurugi." Kirino asked him back.

" Do… Do you love Shindou **senpai**?" Tsurugi asked in awkward tone.

" No, no. He… He is my best friend that's all." Kirino answer but he was lying.

But Tsurugi can smell the lying there.

" **Senpai(senior)**… Please be honest. You were lying to me right?" Tsurugi convinced Kirino.

Kirino didn't think that Tsurugi were someone like this. Kirino look to the other side.

" Yes, I really love him. But what can I do? They love each other." Kirino admit it.

" As expected, but you the one convinced Shindou senpai to confessed right?"

" Yeah, I feel really stupid now." Kirino depressed.

" I think I know that feeling." Tsurugi agreed.

Kirino suddenly got an idea that actually Tsurugi love Tenma. He hiding this from Tenma long time ago, he guess.

Then, they both stop on the bridge. They looking at the sunset.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. ^^**  
**I want you guys give review to me or just PM me. If you want me to continue or not.**  
**Thank you for reading. **

**Sorry for my bad English.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shindou Takuto**

I feel so happy that I finally confessed to Tenma about my feeling. I never imagined that Tenma would go out with me.

It's really thanks to Kirino, that he gave support to my succeed.

Today, Tenma and I spent this night together for both of us. We had a long chat while we finished our diner.

Tenma always gave to all people his warm smile, his charmed, no one can beat him. His shinning spirit and his never give up spirit. His personality made me woke up from my nightmare. I always adored that personalities. I loved him, really.

I asked Tenma to stay overnight, for the first he felt guilty that he can just agree with it. He must asked his relation Aki-san. Then, I convinced him to call his sentinel. It's great that he can stay here this night.

I help him with his home works, we had so much fun together. Then I waited for him to finished his home works.

Then we cuddle on the bed. I love to teased him, he look so cute in that way.

I hug him tightly, I want us to be like this forever. I love to feel his warm. I feel he grab my cloth. I want more then this, I look at his eyes . He reply with his blue eyes.

It's beautiful, I close my eyes. I knew he will do the same thing.

Then, there was it. Any inches of this we will….

_(Dooo…Doooo…Dooo….Doooo…)-Phone ringing_

"The hell, who was calling in this late night?" Shindou asked in the same time he cursed.

Tenma was watching me, he look very disappointed.

He made pouting face then he curled himself in the blanket.

I just sweat drop. Somehow he look cute.

I answer the phone, then I heard a familiar voice. It's Kirino. He was asking if we should gather around tomorrow for our group discussion. I talked to him back saying this is not a good time for talking.

He seems to understand though. Then, he hang up.

I was looking at my back, he still covered himself in blanket. For a guy, he quiet impressive for showing his emotion.

"Hey.. Are you sleeping?" I asked but he doesn't shown any move at all.

I know he must be mad at me. I made myself closer to him. I hug him with the blanket still cover him. After that, he start talking. He was asking me who I was I talking on the phone. I said it was a friend but he want a clear answer then I said it was Kirino and he want to talk about group discussion.

He turned around and facing me. His face was slightly blushed.

" Sorry, for being so emotional… I just feel… I don't know…"Tenma said with a soft tone.

" Hey, it's okay. I know how that's feel." I replied, I stroking his cheek.

He grinning at me.

"Now, let continue what we stop…" I look at him. we both stare to each other.

"Eh, what do you mean?" He asked bluntly.

I just sweat drop, I wonder why he so slow.

"I mean this.." I said and kiss him on the his lips. He caught off guard.

It's not long, but it's full of passion.

I break the kiss, he looked blanked. I smirked.

He blushed so hard. He hide his face under the blanket.

" I'm sorry…." I want to apologized. Tenma suddenly said " No, it's okay. I just feel embarrassed.

He close our gap. He yawning. His eye was half-lid. I close the night-stand lamp.

" Maybe, we should sleep. Or we will be late to school tomorrow." I said while to the other side seeing him already sleep.

" You sleep without saying good night, Huh? Well, good night. Sweetheart." I kissed his forehead.

* * *

**Tsurugi Kyousuke.**

He was staring at the moon outside from his bedroom window. Probably think about his fate or probably about the new relationship between his crush and his senior thought.

He just look at the moon and look back to the other side. He seem so depressed.

A sudden voice wake him from his daydreaming. " Do you still think about him? I told you to make a move before he being steal away by other person." He said with a faint smile.

It's his lovely brother Yuiichi, he still recovery and using a stick for support.

" What do you mean?" Kyousuke asked.

" Don't play dumb, Kyousuke. I knew you were thinking about him, or I mean Matsukaze Tenma." He clear his sentences.

" I don't want to talked about this, brother. He already made a choice. He with my senior now. And they seem loved each other…." Kyousuke can't finished his sentences. He is tightening his grip.

" Hmm, how about your feeling. Are you going to give up?" Yuiichi asked. He really concerned about his lil brother.

Tsurugi made a painful smiled. "It's doesn't matter how I feel, it will never change."

"Kyousuke?"

"Good night."

It's just like that Tsurugi Kyousuke end their little chit-chat.

* * *

** Sorry again, for late update. I had so many thing to do, and this story really challenge me thought.**  
**It's hard to made their conflict and relation thought. I want to made this story flow like a circle.**

**But I managed to made another chapter, and this time focus on two person Shindou and Kyousuke.**

**Hope you guys like it, sorry for bad English and grammar. Still, please enjoy the story.~~~ Tata ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Yeah! Another chapter of this story, since I got idea and time I managed to continue this story to another chapter.  
Please forgive if I made mistakes, please tell me okay?**

**Boy X Boy, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Others please, enjoy!**

* * *

**Tenma Matsukaze**

I finally date my own idol. That is not why I dating with him, it's because his warm-heart and pure heart toward something he likes. It's clearly shown that he really love soccer that why I believe this relationship is going well. Also as he determination towards something is really strong and his intelligent that he have I always respect.

He did confess to me I accepted it with my full heart. It's maybe soccer get us connect. I always seen him as my superior, I'm glad he accept me as his lover.

But I always think if I am good enough as his lover. I do not deeply understand him like Kirino-senpai. I always had it in mind though I'm trying not to showing him about it. I really don't know why he chose me as his lover even I always think that he had attraction toward Kirino-senpai. Neither everyone know that he really had close contact with Kirino-senpai. Why he chose me? Why?

I even asked Aoi about this matter, she said I always think like that way and encourage me to be more confident. I just think if I'm really doing the right decision to be with Shindou Takuto. I really don't know.

As well as did this relationship made other suffer too? I really don't know, I really want this relation with full of love and mutual also want it lasting forever. It's just hope, I always believe that this work out somehow. I will never give up strengthening this relation. I will make it, I will never give up.

I will love Shindou-senpai as how love to me. I will!

* * *

**Normal POV's**

**Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggg!** (**Alarm ringing**)

Tenma woke up. He looks beside him but the person he want to see not there.

"Looks like he already woke up." Tenma mumbled himself.

Tenma is yawning and stretching his body. He jumps out from the bed, and making the bed as before. The door is open showing the face he wants to see, its Shindou Takuto. Tenma smile to the genius playmaker, as well he replied with warm hearted smiled.

"You woke up already? What a waste, I wanted to see your cute sleeping face again." Shindou said gently.

"C-Cute? What I'm not cute, I'm a boy." Tenma blushed.

"Really, for you were cute no matter your gender it is. And it is truly your charm." Shindou said while get close to Tenma.

"EH?"

Shindou grab his lover waist firmly.

"Shindou-senpai…."Tenma was blushing hard by Shindou moves.

"Takuto, call me Takuto. Just how many times I had to tell you that."

"But…. Shin…"

"Now, Tenma try to use it."

Tenma close his eyes tightly, he really feels shy by the sudden request. But he won't give up; he will make things work somehow. Tenma make his heart strong.

He is looking downward. "T-Ta…Takuto…." Tenma managed to say it. But it's so slow.

"I cannot hear that…" Shindou said distinctly. He was tightening his grab somehow make Tenma feels slight uncomfortable.

Tenma was clutching his shirt, he grip gotten stronger.

"Takuto…Takuto! Takuto! Ta…." Tenma suddenly stop saying Shindou's first name.

Shindou kiss his lovely lover which mostly shocking Tenma there. Tenma was shocked but driven by Shindou kiss. He closes his eye showing he accept the kiss. Meanwhile, Shindou kiss become fiercer his licking Tenma lips which startled him. Tenma feels uncomfortable, he trying to break it. But Shindou forcefully enter the brunette mouth. Tenma feels scared, he tries to push him but he doesn't move any inch.

Although Tenma was given a quite refuse there, but he is letting Shindou plays with his tough and all around inside his mouth. Tenma think this may a way to strengthen their relationship. Shindou finally break the kissed also as Tenma can catch his breath. Tenma was back away a little. Shindou is noticing it. He is smiled, which make Tenma confused.

"Sorry, I got carried away. But this is the first time we kissed like that. That's why I can't control myself. Sorry, Tenma." Shindou apologized.

"….Emmmmm, it's okay. I just feel shocked by your sudden move that all." Tenma said warmly.

"Tenma…" Shindou was about to pat that boy head but Soyokaze Step move away even greater than him.

"I'm going to take bath!" Tenma said it out loud. He is also able to grab his own uniform and cloth into the bathroom.

"Hey… What about my morning kiss?" Shindou asked purposely.

"You already get it!" Tenma open bathroom door said it so loud mostly like a scream. He face as red as strawberry too. Tenma was blushed hard and close door back.

Meanwhile Shindou was burst in laugh. "This must made him feels uncomfortable, since it was still too early." Shindou mumbled himself.

Next, they get their breakfast together and walk together to school.

They both reached the school at the same time. They both meet their friend and greeting each other. The first bell is ringing, they all said goodbye and will be meeting until after school training at Raimon Soccer Club.

Shindou didn't forget to say something to Tenma. He said to him that he can't accompany him go back to home because his school works but Tenma doesn't mind. He knows that Shindou was a year older than him so that he is busier than him.

"What, you think I scared to walk alone? I'm a guy you know." Tenma proudly said. While they friend just sweat drop looking at his attitude.

"I know that, take care. Good luck for you at school. Don't practice kicking in class okay?" Shindou pat Tenma's head also able teased the brunette. He also knows well the boy habit.

Shinsuke laughed heard the teasing words while Tenma was mixed feeling between mad and embarrass. Aoi is calling them to walk quickly, since they can't run at the corridor it's because they already late to class.

Tenma trying to catch up with his friends, but unfortunately he slips on the corridor. Before he could fall on the floor someone had pulled his arm. So, he is stock-still now. The person now, pulling him up to stand on his own two feet. His other two friends is nowhere to be seen.

"**Gezzzz**….You're so clumsy, Tenma." A deep voice appeared.

"Tsurugi?!" Tenma was half screamed.

"SHHHHHH!" Tsurugi hissed while put his index on Tenma lips.

"…..**Eh**?"

"You don't want get caught by our teacher right?" Tsurugi asked.

"…**Ummm**, yeah." Tenma agreed.

"Then, follow me. We're going to my plan." Said Tsurugi with mischievous smiled.

Tsurugi had forcefully drag Tenma to their class, though Tenma feel uncomfortable by the strong grip. Tenma feels something in his heart. Tsurugi also doesn't noticing that he was holding Tenma hand.

After they were arrived at their class, suddenly Tsurugi open the door fiercely. Mostly people on the class get the attention towards them. Aoi and Shinsuke also put their eyes to them. The teacher on the class asked them why they were late to class.

"Tenma was felt at the corridor and he was hurt, I brought him to the treatment room." Tsurugi said without hesitate. Tenma was shocked by the statement even he wasn't felt at all. He knows that Tsurugi just was a reasonable cause so they can't get mad by the teacher.

Luckily, the teacher let them past also as she asked Tenma if he fine or not. Tenma said he was fine it's not a serious injury. Then, the teacher told them to sit at their spot in class. Before Tsurugi could drag Tenma again, Tenma whispered. "My hand… Tsurugi…" Tenma was blushed.

Tsurugi then quickly let go of Tenma hand. He feels embarrassed of a sudden he even put his hand on his face. Tenma was a bit confused by the sudden reaction, and then both of them sit on their place.

**BADUMMMPPP**!

Tenma know he feels weird when he with Tsurugi but he don't know how describe that feeling. Shinsuke feel weird by their reaction but not Aoi. She knows well about Tenma feeling, although now she was looking at Tenma who's now clutching his shirt.

* * *

T**o be continue**...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**I'm happy that I could made this story continuation. **

**I hope you'll enjoyed this part of this story. Sorry again, for my terrible grammar and language.**

**Warning : Yaoi! Don't like, dont' read.**

* * *

**RIIIIINGGGGG!(LUNCH TIME BREAK BELL)**

Tenma and his friends were chit-chatting at their class. Tsurugi is nowhere to be seen; he always spent that time alone usually by himself, other than hanging out with them. They understand the typical attitude of Tsurugi though. If he is with them he probably was forced by Tenma.

Tenma not going to spent his time with his lover, Shindou because that guy was busy studying for the next exam. It's a pain they both had to endure to build up their relationship.

Shinsuke asked Tenma "Are you alright? Tsurugi said to the teacher before that you are hurt?"

"Yeah, that right Tenma. It's it true?" Aoi agreed and asking too.

"….Ummmm…. How I'm going say hmmmm…" Tenma was thinking to answer them.

"It's a lie right, Tenma-kun?" Kariya suddenly asked.

"Ummm…Well, yeah… It's was a lied to get us pass from being detention from the teacher." Tenma finally said the truth.

"I knew it!" Aoi was abrupt him. Mostly she is shocking Tenma and also two of her friend Shinsuke and Kariya.

"Eh? What is it?" Tenma asked his childhood friend bluntly.

"Don't you feel weird the cold as ice Tsurugi is, he still help you?" Aoi asked mostly she want her friend understand its own his own.

Unfortunately. Her friend was so….

"What do you mean Aoi?" Tenma definitely didn't understand it.

"Hmmmm, I will not explain it Tenma, otherwise you won't be more mature." Aoi said in a serious tone and out from the class.

"She has a point." He was leaving the two along with unclear meaning.

"What they mean Tenma?" Shinsuke who also not understand asked his friend about it.

"I don't really get it too." Tenma answered.

"Uh…?" Shinsuke face showing that him was curious looking at his friend.

* * *

**At school building roof top….**

"That stupid, how can he develop a relationship if he still thinks like a child?" Aoi was mumbled angrily by herself.

A blow wind passes through the building, made her hair blow softly. Suddenly her eyes watery, think the one she love so much love someone else. It's really hurt to endure the feeling. She cried by her alone without her noticed there someone there also.

Aoi kept crying not paying attention to anything else.

Someone was coming toward her, it's was Kariya Masaki. He was following her and was there all the time with her.

Aoi stop crying, when someone talked to her. "It's already happening between them you can't do anything with crying." He said.

Aoi turn around her eyes and look away. "I knew that…Maybe I am not accepting the fate already."

Kariya was listening to her eagerly. "I'm happy if he is happy too, that's why I want to help him to make the right choice." She said painfully and curved a force smile. Kariya surprised the determination of her.

"So, you'll do the same to him too right?" Aoi mention to Kariya.

"How did you?!" Kariya got cut off Aoi. She said "I knew that you had feeling toward Kirino-**senpai**, right?"

Kariya didn't said anything, and he is looking away to avoid eyes contact with Aoi. He also blushed.(Typical of him)

"Kariya! Please, if we want them to get their own happiness you should do the same thing too!" Aoi said eagerly with holding Kariya hands.

Kariya blushed; he is surprised Aoi action again! Kariya is looking away but he said " O…Okay then. Let's help them." His was still in annoying.

Aoi was happy Kariya had agreed to help her and she suddenly hugs Kariya, but then it burst in a loud cry. Kariya was protesting "Oiiii! You're ruining.…" He didn't finish his sentences when Aoi was crying so hard and lean on him. He really does know how that was felt.

* * *

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**

Tsurugi had finished his nap time and return to his classroom now. He was thinking at brunette boy who was he used to hate but now he really deep in love with him. He really regrets that he didn't realize that he should not keep that feeling for so long. Now, it's too late he is belong to someone else. He know that's his ego and stubborn head become an obstacle for him to confess his feeling.

Then he reached the classroom, and he sees the brunette happily talked to his best friend. He smiled and he was happy as long as the one that he loves so much also happy.

Not long enough Tenma come towards himself asked him to join them to have a discussion about new strategy. Tsurugi smile secretly as long he can be-friend with him. He is still happy with it.

* * *

**That night at Shindou's House.**

Shindou is stretching his back and his hand because of too long sitting. Kirino was slurping his juice to relief his thirst.

"Finally we made it right? Kirino?" Shindou asked tiredly while rubbing his aching neck.

"Yeah…" Kirino replied.

They already finished their revision and exercise with their studies for upcoming exam. There were Hamano and Hayami also Kurama join them actually but they leaving early and leaving those two alone. There were no chit-chatting at all between them both since they were alone accept it is a problem in their studies. Kirino look so down and doesn't even have mood to have a chat. Shindou himself knew about the change attitude of his best friend.

"Ummm… Ohh, look it already late. Why just you stay over here? I think your parent didn't mind if it me?" Shindou asked.

"I'm my worked already, I got to go. Thank you for having over, bye." Kirino coldly rejected Shindou offered already got to leave.

"That's it, enough Kirino…" Shindou said in serious tone but full with manner.

"What…?" Kirino asked bluntly.

"Just…. What is wrong with you? Tell me if there something that I can help?"

Kirino surprised but he realize and he looking away.

"If it is you, you cannot do anything about it." Kirino said and reached the door knob.

"What do you mean Kirino?" Shindou didn't understand yet confused with his friend answer.

Kirino was turning around the door knob and open the door. He didn't want to worsen the situation. He heart was really hurt right now.

"Kirino?!" Shindou grab tightly Kirino armed.

It's making him surprised and wants to run far away from him. He can't hold it anymore, his eyes was watery. The tears were dripping to the floor and Shindou saw it. He loosens his grip and let go of Kirino armed.

He shocked by Kirino reaction suddenly.

"Shindou sorry…. I…" Kirino said with a husky voice.

"W…Why?" Shindou asked in guilty tone.

"I… Actually I'm not pleased with your relationship with Tenma." Kirino was finally telling the truth.

"Eh? But why did you kept supporting me all the time before this?" Shindou surprised.

"That's because I think he will reject you, Shindou. I didn't think that he feels the same as you before this. But it turned out differently than I expected!" Kirino said it out loud.

"If you don't want to why you help me back then, why you didn't stop me for the first place?" Shindou replied.

"Shindou, you are totally idiot for me. That's simple; IT IS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. You will do the same if someone you love, loves someone else."

"Kirino? I didn't know about that… I'm…" Shindou wants to apologize but Kirino cut him off.

"No need to apologize, it is too late to do anything. Bye." Kirino said painfully and run away from the resident along with broken heart.

"Kirino…" Shindou and his leg were lessened and he sits on his sofa.

* * *

**Waited for another, kay! Bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love is what?**

**Warning :**

**YAOI**

**GOUENJIXENDOU apparent (THIS STORY HAD DIFFERENT PLOT AND REALISTIC FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIES, so then this is my fanfic.)**

**The characters belong to level-5**

**Tenma Matsukaze**

I actually am wondering if I did a good choice to go out with Shindou-senpai. I may not give him the best as Kirino-senpai. I mean I love to see them both together but now. Its look like that I'm steeling away Shindou-senpai from him. I heard that Sindou-senpai and Kirino-senpai were had a huge fight about this. As I expected this relationship should had someone who's against it.

What more is, Kirino-senpai were always skip soccer practice from now on. Shindou said to me that he will be fine but I don't so if we still in the relationship. Not only was that everybody on Kirino side blaming Shindou as the one whom at fault because this entire thing happens. Shindou seem depress about it and the team will fall apart if this continue on. I was trying to support him but it no use at all. Shindou look so stress with this and I don't want this effect his exam and this team.

This evening was so stressful and everyone doesn't seem they can concentrate at all. I was thinking this will was my own fault also. Coach also ended this practice early and reminds us to cool our head down because soccer can be fun if we don't put our mind in it. I agreed without saying anything as a captain for this team. I think this must be a good idea after all.

What should I do? I don't know.

I did not sure that if got this feeling right, and I think that I should know more what love is? Is this really loved?

What the feeling of love? I don't know, I really don't know.

And….

What I am doing in front of Coach Endou's house. T _ T

Ohhh I should go now, I had to go. I really need to go. I shouldn't interrupt him with his husband, since they were married and stay together now.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Eh, isn't it Tenma?"

Tenma stop walking away.

Tenma turn around and see Endou waving his hand beside him was Gouenji walking along side with him while holding hand.

"Oh it's Tenma. What bring you here?" Gouenji said.

"I had something… but never mind I guess. Buh-Bye!" Tenma suddenly change his sentences.

"Wait, you'll have dinner with us. Come on." Endou said while grinning lightly.

Endou see that something is wrong with his student and then he grab Tenma's collar jacket as dragging him along. Tenma surprised by the sudden action and refuse to be in. Well, the strongest goalkeeper like Endou who will never escape. Gouenji confuse what his husband was thinking but he smiles like understand something.

"Ermm…."

There were a dead silent after they all finish their dinner. Tenma a bit surprised while they eating that his teacher (Endou) eating so much likes him had two stomachs. While at the same time he look at Gouenji face look it seem happy that his husband eating well.

They were talking but one question they ask Tenma one that wills Tenma answer. Endou know it must be a huge thing happen to the youth that's why he becomes like that. Gouenji also sense the different from Tenma.

While Gouenji do the cleaning, Endou started to say something to break the ice.

"Is there something wrong Tenma?" Endou asked. Tenma look down didn't to answer that question.

"Is it something happen in the team that you want to tell me?" Endou asked again. Now, Tenma suddenly bit his own lips and open his mouth.

"Shindou and Kirino get into huge fight I guess. And it's my fault!" Tenma suddenly confess that and made Endou and Gouenji surprised as well.

"You mean them both a lover and one of them cheated with you?" Endou asked bluntly. -_-

"Nope, I'm the one who dating Shindou after he confesses to me. As well as I, didn't noticed that Kirino-san had the same feeling toward him too. "

"Eh…"They both feel a bit intense and a bit weird.

"It's was false after all that they both fight even Kirino-san didn't come to practice anymore." Tenma finally let out and started to tear.

"Ten…"Endou was cut off as he looking toward Gouenji.

"Then what do you feel when you be Shindou though?" Gouenji asked out of sudden.

"Eh?" Tenma didn't cry beside he was confuse with the sudden question.

"I mean how do you felt when you with him, is he the one made you thinking of him every day or is he the one who made you feel nervous when you both near each other?" Gouenji increase his explanation.

"Urm… I just think he was wonderful and I want to be like him someday. I love to see him as he order and managed create a quick strategy in the team when we in tournament even in our practice. He looks so cool with it, it so awesome of him!" Tenma said with full of excitement.

Gouenji and Endou heard it and seem understand the situation but they had to clearly clarify this.

"How about your feeling to him when you touch him, is he made you feel nervous or your heart beating loudly whenever you're both close to each other?" Endou added.

"Nervous is normal isn't it when the other suddenly attack you. But about the heart beating…." Tenma said and suddenly his mind appears Tsurugi at moment and made him blush.

Seeing the side face of Tenma they suddenly…

"And that is love Tenma!" Endou and Gouenji said together.

"EHHHHHH! But I…."

"You may think that you love Shindou but think about it again. You just admiring him and that are not love. You were just admiring Shindou that's all." Endou said.

"And, who will made you nervous when they touch you and who will support you when you in a pinch. Or will he do something unexpectedly to make you happy and protect you." Gouenji added.

Tenma surprised at the moment he impressed that he sees they both look as great combo and partner as well. As he sees them both smile toward each other.

He suddenly recalled the moment when Tsurugi save him from getting detention from teacher and when he help him train to let out his own avatar. Then they even created a new version of Fire Tornado and Tsurugi also seem restless whenever they both together. He now also realizes his own feeling as well.

As he recall the situation when Tsurugi dragging him along and when he looks at Tsurugi face fluster. He feel something in his own heart and it is beating loudly too. And he is holding his hand to his chest.

"_This is it! This what they called love isn't it? I should clearly and settle this situation quickly! And I should make it clearly with Tsurugi and Shindou-senpai too_!" Tenma mumbled loudly within himself.

"I GET IT NOW! THANKS A LOT TO BOTH OF YOU!"

"Get it, what?" Endou asked. But it no used when Tenma rushing out from the house.

"Waitted Tenma!" Endou and Gouenji was sweat drop looking at the youth running away.

"Ahhh, I want to know whom that he love actually…" Endou was pouting.

"Yeah, I think I who is he. Just think a bit more." Gouenji answered.

Endou put his finger at his chin and thinking about it.

"Oh, that's him right?" Endou asked.

"Yeah, who else's." Gouenji smirking.

"Haaaaahhhh, kids this day now were so aggressive and really clearly mention about their love instead." Endou said withot his intention.

"AHHH, I'M HUNGRY AGAIN! I'M GONNA MADE SOME RICE BALL."

"Hey, let's me help you as well." Gouenji concerned.

"Would you stop that attitude, I feel kind of uneasy." Endou said with a bit frustrated.

"I'm sorry, it just I feel responsible from what I done before and you now as well has carried 'something' precious for us. I just want to fulfill the past that I made you hurt so much, even you were nearly drop to other guy hand. I want to protect you both and protect what I have now. And yet it making you feels uncomfortable. Sor…" Gouenji was cut off.

"But you did that to protect something precious for all of us right, don't blame yourselves. Besides, I was already happy that you want to be with 'us' and also what before I feel so glad about it. Maybe 'it' comes here to make become happier than before. Gouenji!" Endou said with happiness appear on his face while his eyes forming tears.

Gouenji had nothing more to say, he just grabbing Endou to his arm.

(Enough for it, it's not about them!)

**TSURUGI RESIDENT**

Tsurugi was watching the stars as well today, but suddenly got interrupted by someone who calling his name. I mean full name. It's repeated over and over.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke!" Tenma was yelling loudly.

Not wanting to disturb his neighbors he come out and meets the midfielder quickly.

"Tenma, what… Bring you here…. Hahhhh…." Tsurugi barely can breathe.

"I want to talk to you." Tenma said in serious tone.

Tsurugi surprised but come to reality back that it must a kind of discussion about hisastsu or his relation with Shindou again.

"And what is it?"

"You may think it about hisastsu or my relation with Shindou-senpai. But it's not…"

Now Tsurugi eyes open widely. Since when Tenma can read other person mind?!

"It's about us!" Tenma once again clarify loudly.

Tsurugi surprised at the same time he blushed.

Tsurugi Yuiichi now watching them early from the top of the house said. "Isn't it good for you, Kyousuke?" He smiles then.

**I hope you enjoy this long chapter as well stalkers (don't feel offend). But please review I want to know you guys too! Please! Pretty please… T-T(SOBBING)**

**Hey, if you didn't get what I mean by 'something precious'. It is actually meant that Endou got ****_pregnant_**** and its Gouenji child. Hahaha. XD **

**Sorry for late again.**

**Sorry for my mistakes and I will update after I check back my story.**

**I was thiking to made fanfiction about Gouenji and Endou. A SHORT FANFIC. **

**Wait for next chapters everyone~~~bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I got some request to continue and I see there a lot improved who read my stories mostly made me so happy about it, I'm glad there actually people who will read my stories. **

**Ohhh~~ how I want to hug you guys out there…(probably saying this will made creeping you guys hehe)**

* * *

"Well, well, let's see if this will be something good.. Hehe" Said Yuichii grinning while had a little laugh.

There was a bit long they both were standing outside thought it is because of Tenma fault. Don't know why the hot-headed Tsurugi(Kyousuke) is, but he willing to let Tenma got all his time. It's great right? But I don't think so even Yuichii also feel that they were taking very long time.

"Ermm… Tsurugi actually I … Erm… I …." Tenma still can make any words after making the navy blue hair guy hook toward him. But he now feels really nervous and his faced were red to his ear though as well as he looks straight to the guy in front of him.

"Yes, for the fifth times isn't it. Please say it properly." Yeah sound that Tsurugi is pissed off a bit.

_"__What should I do Tsurugi is in front though I realize what the feeing now. I can say that I love him, but what will he say after that? I'm scared. I'm scared. What if he said if I was trying to fool him? I'm scared! Tsurugi please wait I just want to tell that I love you. Please give me more time. He looks mad though. I'm scared, what if he said I'm just like a person who just want to play their feeling!"– __**Tenma thought in his mind **_

Tenma was looking at Tsurugi face, and never let his eyes got away. But his was way too shy and his mouth cannot let out his truly feel about him.

"Tenma, you kind of creep me out right now, what actually you trying to say?"Tsurugi fault thought he looks like try forcing his lovely love one.

"Well… I was … actually I… Erm… I" Tenma try but it's not enough to reach Tsurugi heart. His eyes were almost cried though.

"Herm… Well if you can't say it then stop wasting my time. And go back, it's already late though." Yes, Tsurugi said this. After all he is a fire element guy though.

"Oiii! Kyousuke! You shouldn't to put it that way though! Don't you see he is in hard time right now?" Yuichii screamed in his heart. He really knows well about his younger brother hot-headed. He just shaking his head and sighed with his brother attitude.

"Hiksss…." Yeah that sound is Tenma voice. He was crying there, finally.

"Hah?! Why you crying here all of sudden?!" Tsurugi actually mad or not he just confused to understand Tenma right now.

"I don't get it though; please put it in the sentences or any words so I can understand." Tsurugi said and it's actually to calm Tenma for a bit. But he was wrong.

Suddenly…..

.

.

.

.

"Loved…"Tenma finally let out the keyword though.

But it's not enough for Tsurugi though.

"Eh, what?" Tsurugi asked to make it clear so he will think that is not his imagination.

Okay, now its turn to Tenma to get mad. He kind of pissed off when Tsurugi didn't give him any understanding in his situation though.

"YOU...! IDIOT! HOW JUST YOU THINK I HAD TO DO OR HAD TO OVERCOME, TO KNOW THAT I ACTUALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOU ARE REALLY AN IDIOT, TSURUGI!" Tenma finally screamed it out loud and FINALLY let out what is he trying to say though. Then, he continues to cry.

Okay now Tsurugi find that he is not deaf because that he heard the confession screamed clearly.

_"__Though, that was my line…." Tsurugi thought in his mind._

But to think that his only said that he is idiot also made him pissed off.

"Who do think you are, said that I'm an idiot! You where an idiot! And stop crying already!" Tsurugi said but full of ego trying his little love to stop crying.

"Well, it's true though you really are an idiot! And I can't idiot, who you think made me like this!" Tenma fight back. Continue crying again.

"You… Really this is pissed me off…" Yeah that what out from Tsurugi mouth but he didn't mean it because he really doesn't know how to turn this to the right way. Well he not soft or romantic he guess.

"Of course you pissed off. You hate me doesn't it? You always like kind of uneasy when you with me though!" Tenma yell at Tsurugi. He jump into a conclusion just like that. He wants to run away.

Tsurugi hand move on its own, lucky though that made Tenma stop from running away.

"Let go of me, you really make me made right now! You hate me instead, and why you stop me idiot!" Tenma yell out loud.

_"__That's again! This is crazy, what should I do. I really don't have any experiences about this! Oh god, please help me I don't want to lose this guy. I love him so much!"_\- Tsurugi thought.

Tsurugi still didn't let Tenma hand so the brunette was trying to escape but it's seem no use at all. While Tsurugi pace around seemed he already in world to see Tenma action who is struggling right now.

_"__This is bad, this will make the whole neighbors wake up and disturb by the yelling and fight. Tsurugi, just how I loved you who are loved Tenma so hard. I will help you. Kids this day always like this, so hard to be honest with their feeling!"_\- Yuichii thought

Tsurugi awake by a ball crumpled paper thrown from above that hit his head and it's look like a note. He opens it. Finally Tenma was release but that made Tenma pissed by the air-headed Tsurugi now. Tenma want to hit him instead, and then approach to attack Tsurugi.

Tsurugi blocked it, and pull Tenma toward himself. Tenma caught off guard. A pair of lips now touches his. It was full of feeling. Then, Tsurugi break the kiss to see Tenma red apple face.

"What was that for?" Tenma asked confusedly.

"Geezzz, even I made a move you didn't understand it." Tsurugi answer snicker. While he hung his arms around the slender waist brunette in front of him.

" Wha- what? You didn't put in words so I don't understand." Tenma said.

"That how I feel before, you stupid. Hah… I guess I also stupid though. Listen carefully; I didn't do that to someone that I don't love. That's mean I loved you, my idiot brunette!"

"Huh? I… Erm… Well... I'm happy though, I'm really glad that you feel the same as me." Tenma said and hang his forehead against Tsurugi shoulder.

"You must, no you should be happy because it is me!" Tsurugi still didn't want to lose his pride. But he is silently tightening the hug. From that distance they both could smell each other scent as well as that made them really happy.

Tenma notice Tsurugi action, he fell like he in the cloud right now. "Yeah…" Tenma let a relief sound.

"This should do it, right? I should tell Taiyou-kun about this… Hehe" With that Yuichii end his observation for his lovely little brother. He walks to his room to sleep.

_" __BROTHER, I REALLY OWED MADE ME THE HAPPY GUY IN THE WORLD TODAY. THANK YOU, BRO."_ – TSURUGI THOUGHT

**The note said – "Just be honest, why you always so stubborn. And be gentler look like you giving a really hard time." – p/s your older brother.**

Well, that's it. Finally they both know each other feeling but they need to remember what will happen establish a relationship. They will face more than after this of course. Since Tenma still officially date Shindou. Tsurugi you better take good care of him, since he will be in trouble as well as you.

Yuichii said to himself as long as he opens his mobile phone to contact his love. Hope he didn't sleep early today. He hold his mobile phone to call the orange head guy.

" Hello, sorry to bother you this late night. Hope I didn't interrupt you, Taiyou."Yuiichi started.

"Yuchii-san, no you're not bothering me. You know I was thinking to call you just now, but you got me first."Taiyou replied.

"Owh, really. What a coincidence. How have you been?" Yuiichi asked.

"I'm fine, just a little exhausted for the hard training I get here."Taiyou answered.

"Ah, that remind me you were in a training camp that Gouenji-san purpose. Sure it's hard because he a great soccer player after all. And his trainer must be well trained and like him."

"Sure is, but I hope I can meet you sooner (Blushed)." Taiyou admitted he was missing Yuiichi.

"Taiyou… (Blushed, smile) me too, I want to meet you soon." Yuiichi a surprised but he also miss that guy.

"Hmmm, why are you calling me? Is there important to me to know?" Still embarrassed but he tries holding it.

"Oh, about that actually Kyousuke and Tenma are an item now, they just did just now." Yuiichi tell the reason he calling. But of course he also misses to hear the orange head voice.

" Really, that for Kyousuke mostly and Tenma also seem realize his true feeling that good!" Taiyou agitated.

" Well. Yeah, but you know Tenma not officially broke up with Shindou right?"

" Yeah, I hope Shindou will accept this though." Taiyou worried.

"Well, let they settle it alone. We have no right to interfere. Hey, it already this late I'm going to hang up be sure not to over exert yourself okay?"Yuiichi said and admitted his worries to Taiyou.

"Hahaha, I will. Don't worry and let's do it our best Yuichii-san! You should work hard too, so we all can be together play soccer." Taiyou feel so full in his heart and he also encourages Yuiichi.

"(Little bit surprised) Of course I will work hard to recovered as fast as I could and play on the field like you guys did. And Taiyou..?"Yuiichi end his talk by calling his lover.

"Eh, wha-what?" Taiyou feel flustered.

"I LOVE YOU, GOOD NIGHT."(In temptation tone) That was the last sentences Yuiichi tells Taiyou about what he feel without letting Taiyou replied he hang up.

Then he lay down on the bed smiled and when off to sleep.

"Yuiichi-san…..Kyaaaa!" Taiyou blushed, giggled and screamed like a girl.

"What's that?" Sweat drop. (One of the participant who also on the camp)

"He said it, even I was the one who want to go out with him though. I didn't think that we felt the same way!" Taiyou thought by himself.

_Sorry I spoiled the story… hehehe(I hope there were people who ship them though)_

**In Kyousuke room.**

"Nee, Kyousuke. Did we are too fast going to next move we just confessed just now." Tenma asked his current lover.

" What? You don't like it?" Kyousuke asked.

"No! It's just I feel my heart full right now and I don't know how to describe it now." Tenma blushed.

"Heh, let me tell that feeling are? It is extremely happy you idiot. Heh…"Snicker Kyousuke.

"Yeah, but it become worst since we on the bed and you hugging me. I feel embarrassed; I don't know how to face you right now." Tenma shyly said.

"Really, after you mostly go like crazy to tell me that you love me and you still said you were embarrassed. I don't know about you, but the one who make me waited this long is you and I'm not gonna lose you again."Kyousuke stated.

"Tsurugi…Hurmmm." Tenma fluster and smiled.

"Tsurugi, tomorrow I will tell Shindou-san about my feeling and tell him that I cannot be with him anymore. It's sound selfish but I hope he understand and not think I was playing with his feeling. Tsurugi, you will be with me right?"Tenma told his determination and smiled toward Tsurugi.

"That's goes without say."Tsurugi stated and kissed his borfriend. Then, they're both go to in a deep sleep.

* * *

**At Raimon school.**

Tenma as he arrived at school he immediately searching for Shindou leaving Tsurugi Kyousuke alone to follow the brunette.

"Shindou-san, do you have time?"

Finally he found the genius playmaker, as the playmaker smoothly grab the little brunette waist. The brunette of course shocked about the sudden move.

"No, we can't!" Tenma stated.

"Why?" Shindou asked in serious tone.

Tenma sweat drop, he definitely forgot how to utter a word with Shindou in a serious mood that he never seen before.

Not far from there, Tsurugi Kyousuke watching them with a bit anger. Also, right in time Kariya and Aoi comes at the same way along with Shinsuke.

* * *

**_To be continue…_**

**_Thanks for reading, hope if there were mistakes, I will check and corrected later._**

**_Bye, thanks for reading…._**

**_Btw, review either you want Shindou or Kirino will be a seme._**


End file.
